


Cold World

by EctoplasmicBlender



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Bridgit likes to tease Victor a lot, Caring Ivy Pepper, Character Death In Dream, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff, Freak Family (Gotham), Frenemies, Fries just wants a hug ya babes, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ivy is just having fun, Love them evil beans, Love/Hate, Mentioned Edward Nygma, Mentions of Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Oswald Cobblepot Has a Crush, Oswald is so done with everyone, Slight Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Fries, Some Humor, Some Plot, Suicide Attempt, Sweetheart Ivy Pepper, Victor is so dead inside, i mean...kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoplasmicBlender/pseuds/EctoplasmicBlender
Summary: Victor's nightmares are as cold as his exterior. Luckily, he has some Freaks around to comfort him.
Relationships: Ivy Pepper & Bridgit Pike, Oswald Cobblepot & Ivy Pepper, Past Nora Fries/Victor Fries, Victor Fries & Bridgit Pike, Victor Fries & Ivy Pepper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cold World

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved The Freak Family so much, and because I'm a greedy loon, I wanted more of them than the show gave us. Recently, I had a dream which made me to write this, so here it is, my messy mess, but I'm kinda proud :3  
> It's very Victor-centric, as it focuses on his nightmare and thoughts, but through the story, there are mainly Ivy's POVs. Each person plays a big role in this, so don't be disappointed, everyone gets their turn.  
> Also it's kinda philosophical too, there's this big contemplating in the end, so be prepared for that as well.  
> (Disclaimer: English is not my mother language. I'm Slovak and my vocabulary isn't as big as I would like. So if there's a mistake, please let me know, I will be very glad.)  
> I hope you enjoy the mess™ ^^

There was green. Green everywhere.

It was June, the beginning of summer and everything just started to heat up. He was on a beautiful meadow, blooming flowers and buzzing bees all around him. The sun caressed his soft skin with its warm touch and the wind gently played with the dark brown hair generously covering his head.

He tilted his head up and closed his eyes, inhaling in the delicate atmosphere.

„Victor!“

His eyes sharply opened. Before him, there was a silhouette sitting in the grass. He couldn’t see who it was, he was too far.

The man narrowed his sight, struggling to identify the person.

„Victor!“

He parted his lips in surprise. The silhouette was calling him.

He quickly made his way to the crouching human. With each step, the person looked more and more familiar, the features slowly uncovering. That was until he suddenly stopped.

„Nora?“

The woman lifted her head up. That wide smile, wonderful eyes, those golden curls.... It was his Nora.

His one and only Nora, alive and healthier than ever. He couldn’t believe it.

Knees shaking, he slowly lowered down to her. He wanted to say something, but all the words died in his throat. His lips trembled, as he inspected her from head to toe, looking for something that would prove him wrong.

But he found nothing. The woman was truly his wife.

„Look what I made! Isn’t it nice?“

She showed him a small flower crown, made of daisies, asters and cornflowers. He looked at the blossoms, then back at her, astonished.

„It’s beautiful.“ he whispered.

She let out a soft laugh, then lifted her hands and put the crown on his head. At the sight of him, a warm smile settled on her face, outshining everything he ever seen.

She cupped his cheeks and gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

„Not as beautiful as you.“ she uttered, making his heart melt.

He wanted to stay like this forever. To hold her and never let go. To never lose her again.

With his eyes widened, he extended a hand.

„Nora...“

She closed her eyes, silently waiting for his action. But in the moment his fingertips touched her face, her jaw fell open and she looked at him in horror.

„V-V-...Victor?“

For a second, he felt lost. Then he saw it too.

The place where their skin made contact started to turn light blue. Victor’s confused hands grasped her wrist. Her skin has always been fresh and tender, but after he touched it, it became cold and solid.

He felt himself panic. „N-no...“ he gasped, ebony eyes racing through her slowly freezing body. „No!“

He desperately looked around, searching for any sign of help, but it was just the meadow and Nora, _his wonderful Nora_ , who was now dying thanks to him.

She seemed to realize what was happening, but stayed calm, giving in to his chilling touch. She reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder, making him turn to her.

„Nora, please, no, not again...“

He held her close, gripping her limbs as if she was to fall apart. The cold has nearly overpowered her, her face being the only thing that wasn’t turned into ice. She opened her mouth, struggling for words.

„I...“

Victor’s body trembled with jolt. He wanted to do something, but he felt unable to move. As if he was... _frozen_ _in place._

„I l-...“

His gaze was pinned on her lips, waiting for her verdict. He grabbed her face, touching the remaining vital skin.

„N-no. You can’t leave again. Please, don’t..... _I’m so alone._ “

She looked in his eyes. Her mouth formed a soft smile.

„You have so much potential, Victor. You’re strong....and clever.... and you have the warmest heart I know. You’ll never be alone. I-“ she inhaled sharply, straining to continue. She closed her eyes and breathed in, deeply and slowly.

„I....will always....love you.“

With the last word, the cold took over her, hugging every last bit of her body in a freezing embrace.

Victor’s world fell apart. The person he was holding was no more his wife – it was just a fragile ice statue. He wanted to wail, he wanted to cry, but nothing came out. He looked at himself in dismay as he felt chill rise inside him. There was nothing on his skin, he wasn’t freezing alive like Nora, but still, he sensed coldness spreading in his heart, slowly ripping him up.

He screamed in shock, his desperate cry echoing through the meadow. His sight began to blur, sounds fading out, while he started to lose his consciousness. He felt cold, tremendously cold, as the freeze completely filled him, taking everything away. Everything he touched. _Everything he loved._

The meadow disappeared.

Victor felt his body fall next to Nora. He closed his eyes, giving in to the shadows.

Darkness surrounded everything again.

It was a cold world.

Ivy sat on her bed, blinking confused in the dark. The alarm clock was showing 3 am and all around there was silence. She wasn’t sure what woke her up, but since it was in her curious and caring nature, she decided to find out.

She grabbed her green satin robe from a hanger nearby and stepped into her matching green slippers. Throwing all the sleepiness away, she opened the door and walked into the bowels of the old manor. As she expected, it was dark and quiet everywhere, so she had to watch out for the weird old furniture Cobblepot liked so much to keep there.

She searched the hallways, some of the rooms, but hadn’t found anything. She even checked Oswald’s bedroom, knowing he would probably kill her for that, but he was still peacefully sleeping. Ivy chuckled at the sight. He looked so sweet and innocent, no one would believe he was actually a cold blooded sociopath and murderer.

She slipped out of there as sneakily as possible and warily made her way down the stairs. She thought it would be as empty and lightless as the rest, but she was wrong. While walking through the main corridor, she saw a light in the kitchen.

 _Someone is probably having a midnight feast,_ she giggled, amused by the idea. She decided to pay the person a visit.

She carefully opened the door, peaking her head inside. What she saw really surprised her.

At the other side of the room, there was a lonely figure. She was leaning against the counter, staring at the floor, lost in thoughts. As soon as Ivy walked in, the girl lifted her head to face her, fiery eyes inspecting Ivy’s sudden appearance.

„Bridgit?“ the plant lady adressed her.

„Hi...“ The adolescent gave her a shy smile.

„What are you doing here at this time?“

„I wanted to ask you the same thing.“

Ivy laughed a little.

„Well, something woke me up and I decided to go on a small trip to find out what it was. And you were hungry, I suppose.“

Bridgit threw her an uneasy look.

„Oh, don’t worry, I won’t tell Penguin a thing! You can eat as much as you want.“ she waved a hand, showing it was no big deal.

Bridgit sighed.

„It’s...not that. I...I just...“ her gaze shifted to the ground again.

Ivy’s smile fell. She came closer to the girl, supportingly grabbing her shoulder.

„What is it, Bridgit? Did something happen?“ she asked, sounding worried.

Bridgit remained silent. She was clearly hiding something. Ivy gave her time, waiting patiently for her answer.

„I heard Fries scream.“ the pyromaniac said finally, eyes lifting to meet Ivy’s. „I was on my way to the bathroom, when I heard him, screaming like someone was cutting his hands off. I got scared, so I ran into here. I didn’t know what to do, so I just wanted to wait if he would scream again...“

Ivy watched her, expression changing from surprised to horrified. She blinked multiple times, processing the information.

„So that’s what woke me up....“ she muttered, looking somewhere far.

Bridgit seized her shoulders.

„Ivy! What are we gonna do?“

The plant girl shook off the thoughts, trying to think quick.

„Okay, when exactly did that happen, Bridgit? How long has passed from then?“

She thought for a moment.

„I-I don’t know, like five minutes? Maybe less?“

„You really sure it was him? Wasn’t it from the outside? This is, well, Gotham, at least 10 people are killed each night.“ Ivy stated, shrugging.

Bridgit was starting to lose her nerves. She liked Ivy, she liked her more than anyone else in this house, but sometimes, she was a bit frustrating. Especially when she was panicking here, while Ivy was just joking as always.

„Yes, I’m goddamn sure it was him, Ivy! It was coming from the freezer and I know his voice, same as you do! Who do you think it could be, then?“

Ivy stared at her for a moment.

„Then why didn’t you check on him?“

Bridgit slowly exhaled, letting go of her arms.

„Like I said, I got scared. And as you know....him and I didn’t really get much along...“ she uttered with a touch of ruth.

Ivy gave her a slight smile.

„Victor is amazing and so are you. Fire and ice just don’t mix well.“

With these words, she took her hand, leading her out of the kitchen. Bridgit was too confused to stop her, so she just followed her steps in the shadows of the manor.

„Where are we going?“ she asked, trying not to trip over something.

„To give our icy boy a visit.“ Ivy replied over her shoulder. „And to wake up Pengy.“

The fearful King of Gotham wasn’t much fearful and definitely not a king, as Ivy dragged him through the hallways, half asleep and still in his purple pajamas. Even at the suspenseful state of things, Bridgit couldn’t hold her laughter when he nearly knocked over a vase, as he struggled to walk in the darkness.

He gave her a threating glare and yawned, turning to Ivy. After waking him up, she mumbled something about Fries and yelping.... He didn’t understand most of it, but certainly wasn’t aware why was he involved.

„Why...me...Ivy...dammit!“ he babbled, hitting a clock in the process.

Bridgit snickered. Then, remembering, she cleared her throat and went quiet, although still smirking.

„We need you, cause if someone hurt Victor, you can massacre them without setting the place on fire!“ Ivy explained, side-eyeing Bridgit.

The fire girl huffed, ignoring the comment.

„Also, I’m a little scared.“ Ivy continued, turning back to them. „Aren’t you too?“

Bridgit’s lips formed a thin line. Her previous smiles vanished, only worries staying on her face. Ivy understood her, she was still nervous about the situation. And she was definitely a bit scared. With what happened between her and her brothers, a heart-tearing cry in the middle of the night could easily trigger all the bad memories she tried to avoid.

The redhead only threw her a supporting smile, leaving her to stay silent. Bridgit smiled back, a bit sadly, but grateful to have someone tolerant.

The Penguin didn’t see their little „eye chat“, instead he kept limping through the dark, frowning at Ivy’s question.

„When someone wakes you up at goddamn 3 am to say that Mr. Subzero is yowling like a dead horse, how do you think I feel? I nearly shitted my pants!“ he snapped as softly as possible.

Bridgit chuckled a little and Ivy groaned, though finding that funny herself.

The group continued across the rest of the house by silence. In a minute, they were standing in front of the door leading to the freezer, nervousity rising. Oswald dared to knock on it, attentively backing away, waiting for their fate. They stayed silent for a moment, but nothing happened.

The freaks looked at each other, expecting someone to make the first move. At once, Ivy rolled her eyes, grabbed the handle and swung it agape. The group froze in surprise.

They opened the door to a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Tendrils of chilling mist leaped out, licking their ankles and surrounding the figure before them. Bridgit’s mouth slightly opened, Ivy’s eyes widened and Oswald suddenly forgot he was ever tired. Watching the silhoutte watching them, everyone neglected everything for a moment.

It was Ivy again, who acted first.

„Hi, Victor...“ she spoke carefully. „Are you...okay?“

The man in the freezer stared at her. God knows what was going on in that cold mind.

„I’m....fine.“ he let out at last, luminescent eyes examining the gathering in front of him.

„Can we go inside, please? We want to talk.“ the redhead asked with an innocent smile. It made her receive surprised glances from her two companions in an instant.

Fries raised an eyebrow. „You want to?“

Ivy nodded. He stepped aside, making a way for them, face still in a sceptic expression.

As he closed the door, Bridgit and Oswald started trembling, but Ivy decided they can withstand the temperature for a moment. She sat down on his table, the chill hitting her right away, but she just shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable.

With tense Firefly and shuddering Penguin by her sides, they all gazed at Victor who gazed at them. He was standing there with his messy white hair, wearing only a pair of tight black boxers, a substance of solitude, rigidity and wonder.

Nobody said anything again, so Ivy suspected they were waiting for her to start. When did she become the family’s mouthpiece? No one could tell.

„So...we wanted to know...“ she began, „Did anything happened this night? Did anything happen to you? Is everything alright?“

Victor looked at the ground. „No...“ he replied quietly. „Everything’s fine.“

The quietness fell once more. No one dared to comment on that.

Bridgit frowned. It was not an angry frown, it was a frown of disbelief. Something didn’t seem right to her.

„I heard you.“ she declared flatly. „I heard you screaming.“

Fries stiffened. His mouth opened in awe.

Ivy glanced at the girl. She really hit him with those words.

„I went to the bathroom, it was all silent, when you suddenly cried out, loud and painful.... I got so scared, I thought something happened...“ she closed her eyes. „You have no idea...“

The ice man stepped closer, visibly shocked by her statement. He tilted his head down to look into her fiery orbs.

„What did I scream?“

Surprised by the question, Bridgit exchanged looks with Ivy and Oswald.

„I didn’t hear any words, but it sounded like you were hurting.“ she said. „I know that sound only from people I’ve burnt.“

Victor dropped his gaze and took a move back.

„I’m sorry.“ he mumbled, looking into the void.

Ivy gently placed a hand on Bridgit’s shoulder and stood up.

„What happened, Victor?“ she asked again, walking his way. „Will you tell us, please? We’re a family, we want to help you. Right, Pengy?“

She turned to the small man, ripping him out of his thoughts.

„Um... yeah.“ he gulped and shot Fries an innocent smile.

Ivy felt herself smirk a little. _Startled Penguin? That’s a new,_ she thought. 

„You see? Come on, tell us. You woke me up too, you know, so I would like an explanation.“

Victor sighed. He glared at the floor for a moment. Then, he let his chemically blue eyes meet Ivy’s.

„I dreamt of Nora.“ he stated, voice low.

Ivy slowly nodded, thoroughly considering her next actions. Even from the short time spent with him, she knew Nora was his biggest weakness. She parted her lips, wanting to say something comforting, but unfortunately, Oswald was faster.

„Was it a good dream?“

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence. Ivy immediately twisted to face him, blinking in astonishment. Bridgit groaned at the nonsense. Victor stared at him, wordless.

„She died in there.“ he told numbly. „As well as me.“

Oswald’s hand flew up to cover his mouth. The girls looked at each other.

„Uh...I’m sorry...“ Cobblepot apologized, eyes wide in dismay.

„It’s fine.“ Fries muttered, expression dead.

„Oh, Victor....“ Ivy lamented, hand reaching out to touch him. However, when she remembered and hesitated, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

„Don’t touch me. I don’t want to hurt you.“

Ivy sharply inhaled. Oswald’s palm fell to his side.

The pain in his words was enormous. Sorrow in that delicate voice, pain in the piercing eyes, fear behind those trembling lips.

Even Bridgit found herself feeling sorry for him. Because, what is worth life, when you cannot feel the presence of anyone else? Locked up in this frozen cage, like some vicious animal. When people want to be with you, either you or them need to be packed up in layers. Never being able to feel the heat again. That was definitely not an easy existence. And yet, he was still living it.

„You won’t hurt me, Victor. I mean.... unless you want to.“ Ivy insisted calmly. Then, she spread her arms, smiling. „I’m prepared.“

Fries leisurely turned to her, surprised look on his face.

After watching her for a bit, he slowly approached her, mouth still in a sceptic curl. When he got closer, Ivy didn’t waver anymore.

She wrapped her thin hands around his ribcage (because she couldn’t reach much higher) and laid her head on his exposed chest. The cold hit her like a train, but she lingered, the need of making him feel better was stronger than the temperature.

Victor, on the hand, was overwhelmed with warmth and feelings. He didn’t feel this hot in a very long time and it kinda nipped on his skin, but that was not important now. He felt warmth in his heart, _that was important_ , because it made him feel that he isn’t alone, that he isn’t just a cold-handed monster, but a person, a living sensing human and it made him feel _loved._ The only being who invoked these feels was Nora. With her gone now, experiencing the emotion again was like heaven.

Suddenly, he sensed more heat. He looked down.

It was Oswald and... _Bridgit?_

They hugged him from the sides, each one smaller than him, only in their pajamas. He could feel them shivering against his body, but they still stayed and he was most touched by that. They all sacrificed their conditions and comfort, _just to make him better._ He couldn’t help but smile.

„There there, Popsicle. You’re a brave guy.“ Bridgit soothed, patting his shoulder. Ivy raised an eyebrow at her, beaming at the words while gently stroking his back.

The group stayed like this for a moment, neither of them moving, just enjoying each one’s company. Oswald was slightly stiff, constantly processing that he was hugging a _shirtless Victor Fries_ , well, technically, _almost naked Victor Fries,_ cause this time, he didn’t have any trousers on. Of course, Cobblepot didn’t show it, but he always forgot to breathe when the former cryogenicist entered a room or got to share a space with him. But, since he was a very proud man, he made sure nobody could see his panic and nobody would ever do so. At least, that’s what he thought.

Ivy, on the other hand, was simply happy about them enjoying this time together. She felt Victor’s heart beating in his chest, his cool hands around her and the remaining two, holding them in a bit numbing, but pleasant embrace. It was their first big family span and, as she hoped, clearly not the last. She would never guess one nightmare could bring them to get along.

As she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing pain rising in her arms, Oswald suddenly sneezed, making them all jump in shock. He wiped his nose and grunted under his breath.

„The cold never bothered me anyway...“

The group burst into laughter.

Ivy cackled so hard, that if the room temperature wasn’t god-knows-how-low, tears would be rolling down her face. Pike and Fries giggled too – it was so nice to see to see the stoic man smile after a long time, ice-solid features relaxed into an amused grin and hollow, frigid eyes glowing like two shiny sapphires.

It took a while for them to calm down, one would say, Ivy rubbing off the frozen crystals that formed around her eyes and Oswald shaking his head at everyone. They decided it was the best time to leave, if they didn’t want to get frostbite, so they shuffled to the door in a row, letting Victor open it for them.

Ivy was the first to go. As she approached him, she wrapped her hand in a sleeve of her robe and gently placed it on his shoulder.

„Get some sleep, Victor. And be sure to come down around 9, we’ll be having breakfast.“

He nodded, letting his eyes to examine her.

„Thank you, Ivy,“ he replied softly, „for not making me feel so cold.“

A smile stretched across her cheeks, as she dropped her palm and looked at him, face gleaming with happiness.

„No problem. Glad to help my family.“

With these words, they shared one last glimpse, then Ivy stepped out of the door, leaving Fries‘ icy prison behind her.

Next up was the King of Gotham himself. He was frowning and quivering, but when he came by the taller man, the angry crimelord vanished and at once, there was just a small nervous bird.

He looked up to meet those acid blue orbs, chills running down his spine (and this time, it wasn’t because of the environment). He swallowed, an awkward simper on his lips.

„Victor.“ he murmured, eyes dilating.

„Oswald...?“ Fries responded, a little confused.

„I hope you are...“ Cobblepot’s sight wandered to the floor, then back to him. „feeling better.“

Victor watched him for a while, then stepped closer, hand still grasping the door handle. Looking down at the tiny male, his mouth curled in subtle smirk.

„I am.“ he said, sounding a little amused. „Partly thanks to you.“

Oswald’s smile has quickly disappeared, replaced with a look of panic. He nearly choked on his breath, masking it by pretending to cough.

He straightened himself, threw a glance at Victor and his boxers and then back to his eyes, acting like nothing happened. Victor stared at him with a question, unaware of the case.

Oswald exhaled through his nose, heart racing. He determined he should go if he doesn’t wish to be melted under Fries‘ gaze.

„Ehm...sleep well!“ he babbled, blush rising to his cheeks. „See you at the breakfast.“

And he was out as fast as possible. Outside of the room, Ivy was giggling her heart out.

„What’s so funny? God, you’re like a 6 year old!“ Oswald snapped, making her laugh even more.

„No Pengy, YOU’RE like a 6 year old.“ she chuckled, ignoring his annoyed comments.

Back in the freezer, Victor inspected them, trying to hear some of their conversation, although failing. Nevertheless, he didn’t care, as long as they were happy and safe.

He turned around to close the door, but he made it only halfway, cause someone grabbed his arm.

„Nice gunties, Popsicle!“

It was Bridgit.

Glaring up at him and grinning from ear to ear like a kid. She pointed at his boxers.

„Where did you get those from?“

Victor sighed, rolling his eyes.

„Ivy bought me about 10. You want some?“

The girl pretended to think for a moment.

„Nah.“ she shook her head. „They look better on you anyway.“

His raised eyebrows made her laugh.

„Can you even make some other expression than that sour face? You look like a big bitter icicle.“

Still chuckling, she let go of his shoulder and reached for his snowy hair, completely messing it up.

He blinked in surprise, waiting for an explanation, but Bridgit burst into laughter instead.

„Frosty the Snowman...“ she sang, barely holding herself on her feet, shrieking with glee.

„Okay Pike, you’re going to pay for this.“ Fries groaned with a teasing smirk, strands of white falling in his face.

„Hey, chill, Elsa.“ Bridgit calmed him jokingly, arms stretched before her. „Let it go...“

And there she was, cracking up again. Victor shook his head in agony, though snickering himself.

He shoved her out, Ivy and Oswald gaping at them, while Bridgit was wiping her eyes. She giggled, turning at the now closed freezer door.

„What can I say?“ she shrugged. „We had a really _cool_ time.“

Inside, Victor turned off the lights and laid down on his so-called bed. He was still smiling from the younger girl’s remarks, reminding himself to write them down for his future use. But now, sleep was more important, as Ivy said. He didn’t know since when he was following her advice, but it seemed useful sometimes. She was a smart and caring girl, he had to admit. Often, she cared more about the others than herself, like now, when she helped him with his issues. She really grew on him, he noticed, just as the other freaks, Oswald and Bridgit.

The Penguin always acted embarassed and awkward in his presence, and even if Victor didn’t quite know why, he considered it kind of cute. It was good to see that his boss wasn’t only the dangerous killing machine, but also a human with his very own flaws, like any other of them. He could also make nice and interesting conversations they all liked to share, if he, of course, wasn’t in the mood for kill, furious, or head over heels for that pesky skinny leprechaun who called himself The Riddler.

Pike was, well, Pike. That was another whole chapter. Maybe it was affected by how their first meeting went, because they seemed to share some sort of mutual competition in everything. Fries liked to tease her and she fought back, usually little harder. Or vice versa, Pike started and he returned it, both ways each time ending by someone interrupting them, cause god knows, maybe they would never stop. Victor even caught Ivy and Oswald calling them „The Hot n Cold Duo“, not sure what to think about that. He wouldn’t actually mind Bridgit at all, but she had a weird liking in constantly making passive-aggressive comments about him right in front of him, and although he had been blessed with nerves of _ice_ , he always felt a need to strike back. Perhaps it was something in her that invoked the feeling to cool her off in him, and perhaps it was something in him that invoked the feeling to start the fire in her. It was difficult, they were difficult, but this night taught him that even your counterparts, people you don’t or didn’t like, can make you feel loved in the end.

_Loved._

Victor smiled in the dark.

He didn’t like that word until today. Maybe because only one person in the world made him feel that way, and she was gone now, forever. His sweet Nora...

He knew he’ll never stop loving her. After all, she has taken a half of his heart with her, but he was aware that he can’t mourn her for eternity. She wouldn’t want him to live this life. She wanted him to be happy. And today, he learnt that love can come in many different ways. He learnt that family can be four freaks sharing a mansion. He found out that in the end, love is the same – gratifying, generous and beautiful, if it’s deep.

When he thought about it, each one of them was looking for love. Oswald, after a broken heart, was learning to love again. Ivy, though never got much of it, was a sweetheart spreading love and looking for it herself. Bridgit, whose terrible relatives made her life scarred as she was, wanted a new family which would give her love and support she deserved.

And Victor himself? After what happened, he mainly wanted to die. But when he got a new chance at life, even as hard and difficult as it was, he found out that he just seeked understanding company. He liked being alone, but sometimes, when there was no one around for a while, his mind twisted his thinking into ways he didn’t appreciate. Occasionally, when it was really bad, he even thought about taking his suit off in a pale sunlight, or borrowing Pike’s flamethrower to warm himself up a little. Fortunately, that never happened. And since he found these freaks - his family now, he made a decision it’ll never, EVER happen. As long, as there’s love, as long as there’s a way, he’s not going to die by his own hand. _And there’s always a way,_ as Nora used to say.

He curled up on the bed, gripping a metal necklace in his cold hand.

 _„I love you too.“_ he whispered, responding to the last words of his dream. _„And I’ll never let you go.“_

He softly kissed the necklace and carefully reached a hand to place it on the table. As he made himself comfortable again, the world around him started to fade. The freeze completely filled him, taking everything away.

Gotham, his room, the Freaks and the necklace.

Everything he touched. _Everything he loved._

The freezer disappeared.

Victor felt his body relax. He closed his eyes, giving in to the shadows.

Darkness surrounded everything again.

_It was a cold world._

But this time, he was welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it! Congrats! It wasn't that bad, was it?  
> Let me know what you think in the comments please and/or leave a kudo if you liked it.  
> Or check out my Tumblr and rate it there!: https://bloods-blood.tumblr.com/ You do you, boo!  
> Also, feel free to message me there, I love to chat about anything, really ^^  
> Otherwise, have a nice day! <3


End file.
